Shattered
by ryuichii
Summary: Aomine and Kise have always played one-on-one together, they had their time together. The blonde felt his heart pounding all of the sudden, then perplexity filled in his mind. Then a phantom player, Kuroko Tetsuya, joined their team. And Aomine was always hanging with him instead of him. How does Kise deal with his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! :D We meet again, huh? w *dances around* /noRyuurestrainyourself

:3 Anyway, this is another Aokise fic (obviously) I hope this will be um.. senseful(?) ;A; I hope so

e_e I don't have anything to say anymore, so enjoy! C:

**Warning : Shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

* * *

The Generation of Miracles were practicing in their Teikou gym. A blonde was grinning cheerfully as he hustled a round orange-colored ball against a tanned teen. "See if you can catch me this time, Aominecchi!"

"Ha! Nice try." Aomine snatched the basketball from his grasp swiftly and dunked it into the net.

"Ahh! Why do I always lose to you?" Kise grasped his head and rolled on the floor.

"Come on, stop rolling and play again." The tanned teen held the blonde's hand. "It's not that bad, you did well, anyway."

He widened his eyes as his cheeks were tinted pink.  
_  
I.. did well? I'm so happy._

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin suit as a hyperactive couple." A tall purple-colored hair sat on a bench hugging abundant supply of snacks.

"Hoi! Who gives you the right to say that!?" He yapped.

"Then Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi suit each othe—" A sharp pair of red scissor flung past the blonde. Thankfully, it did not slash the blonde's skin. "E..eh?"

"What did you say, Ryouta? Repeat that again or run twenty laps around the school?" Kise saw the face on the redhead and knew it was a matter between life or death. He instantly grabbed the tanned teen and scurried outside.

"Aominecchi! Come with me!"

"Why do I have to come too!?"

* * *

Aomine and Kise was scampering in the same pace. "Yo Kise, how bout a race?"

"A race?"

"Since this is the twentieth lap, the last person who reach the gym treat the winner."

"Okay! I won't lose to Aominecchi!"

"Ha, try beating me!" The tanned teen instantaneously increased his speed and outrun the blonde.

"Waahh! So fast! Why won't you go easy on me?"

"No can't do! You're the reason why I'm motivated. If I slow down, it's no fun." Kise blinked twice abruptly.  
_  
I'm the reason?_

_I feel exultant._

"If you beat me in basketball, I think I'll give you something special. That's a secret, of course." The blonde grinned gleefully.  
_  
Hehe, I'll achieve it soon._

Kise attempted to grip Aomine before he reaches the gym but collapsed on him instead. They were both trying hard to catch their breath. "You're.. Cheating, Kise."

"I.. was trying.. to win."

"Haha, nice try. It's getting late, come on." The tanned teen took the blonde's hand and pulled him up. "Everyone's gone home, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna grab a bite at Maji?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Aominecchi!"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you ordering too much!?" Kise stared at the bountiful of burgers in disbelief.

"Why? You're skinny, I think you need more nutrition."

"Eh?"

_You ordered for __**us**__?_

_I don't know what to say._

"Y-yeah." The blonde nibbled on the burger as he peeked at the tanned teen.

"Hm? What's the matter?

_Thump_

"No, it's nothing."

"Kise."

_Thump_

"Y-yeah?"

"You haven't even finished your burger."

"Huh?"

"If you're not going to eat it, then give it to me!" Aomine smirked playfully and snatched the burger from Kise.

"Hey! You can eat your— Eeh?" The blonde opened his mouth wide when he noticed the burgers disappeared on the plate. "Huaaaa! What do you mean by your words just now?" The tanned teen burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding! Here!" He shoved the burger into the blonde's mouth.

"Mmph!" He swallowed expeditiously and cried. "So mean!"

"Sorry, haha. I'll treat you ice-cream." The blonde's emotion immediately lightened.

* * *

Aomine and Kise were walking together on their way home, since their house were near. "I love vanilla ice-cream! Aominecchi, you should've bought me two!"

"Don't be silly. I don't think you can eat two. Besides,"

"Hm?"

"There are creams all over your face."

Kise fumbled in his pockets for tissues but there were no tissue. The tanned teen grasped his chin and wiped the cream from his face with his fingers. "Mmh.."

_Thump_

There it goes, it's beating rapidly again.

_Thump_

"Aominecchi.." He squinted at him.

_Thump_

My heart is fluttering.

Tanned hands cupped his soft cheeks.

_Thump, thump_

_It's beating rapidly_

_Pinch_

"Oww! What did you do that for?" The tanned teen laughed as the blonde rubbed his cheeks. "So mean."

"Anyways, it's already this late. You wouldn't want to be late for tomorrow's practice, would you?"

"Noo! Of course not!"

"Then, see you tomorrow!" Aomine wended away to the direction of his house.

"Bye." Kise waved his hand until the tanned teen disappeared from his sight.  
_  
Why was my heart pounding hard?_

_I mean.. He's a guy and I'm also a guy_

The blonde sighed and slapped his forehead. "I think I'm going to cool my head."

By the time Kise entered his room, he threw himself to bed. He murmured the Teikou ace's name unconscious what he was doing. "Aominecchi.. Eh?" As soon as he realized his face immediately turned red. "Wha-whaat!? What did I just say?"

His action made him flustered. Unable to sustain the embarrassment, he rolled around his bed until he hit his bedside table with his head. "Hueeeee! It hurts!" He bawled.

The blonde stopped bawling when he sighted a fluctuating frame. It was shaking on the edge. Fortunately, he managed to catch the frame before fell on the floor. The blonde sighed in relief. "Whew, close call! What is this picture?" His eyes were locked onto the picture when he distinguished the picture. It was a picture of Aomine and him in the previous match, they were grinning together. The blonde could not bring himself but to smile. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Aominecchi."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N :** ;A; I'm so, so, so, sorry for this very, very, very late update. ||OTL I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warning : Typos & Shonen-ai.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

The ringing of the two colliding bells permeated the ears of the blonde. Kise immediately opened his eyes in alarm and screamed. "Waaaaaaaahhhh!" As his eyes directed to the ringing object, he glanced at the time. "It's almost morning." He clasped his mobile phone and dialed **his** number.

A sluggish voice transmitted. "Yea?"

"Aominecchi! It's almost sunrise! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!"

"Lemme sleep."

The blonde pouted. "Uuh, so mean."

"Too late, I'm going to sleep." He expected the tanned teen to hang up but he did not, He heard only the sound of his breathing.

"Aominecchi! Wake up! Don't sleep again! You can't be late!"

"No, good night." In this rate, the blonde knew his nagging will be futile. He smirked.

"Aominecchi. I'll start a countdown."

"Hrm." Was the only response.

"Two, three!" Kise drew his alarm clock closer to his phone and pressed the on button.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"HEY KISE! SHUT THAT THING!" The ace yelled. Then, there was a long pause.

...

...

".. WHAT THE HELL, KISE! IT'S ONLY FIVE!" After arguing he eventually hung up.

"Aww, why did he end the call? Oh well~"

* * *

As soon as the blonde entered the school gym. He grabbed a basketball and dribbled. "I will beat Aominecchi and find that **something special** out!" Just when he was about to dunk, the door creaked. He was too immersed by dunking and oblivious until the ball was blocked by a tanned hand. "Wha— Aominecchi!"

"I knew you'd be here."

"Why are you here early?"

"After you've called me, I can't sleep anymore. This is all your fault, you know."

"Since Aominecchi is here, let's play one-on-one!"

The ace smirked. "Sure."

When the tanned teen pushed down the ball, the blonde immediately locked his eyes to the ace. He made swirl movements which confuse him. Kise did not attempt to disturb his play and stayed stunned as the ace passed him.

_Aominecchi is amazing.._

_I wonder if I can do that too_

_I'm not sure_

"Hey, Kise, giving up already?" The ace mocked. The blonde shook his head and scuttled toward him.

"Of course not! I'll— Wuaah!" His foot slipped as he ran causing him to fall. But he was caught by his strong pair of tanned hands. "Ao.. minecchi."

_Thump_

_My heart is beating hard_

_Because I've fallen for him_

_I hear nothing but the sound of my rapid heartbeat._

"Be careful next time."

The blonde nodded sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Aominecchi, um.. Err.. I." His cheeks were blooming as he stuttered. "I forgot something, I have to go back to class! See you later!" He dashed toward the door and left the gym.

* * *

As the students exited their classes for lunch, the blonde stayed in the class daydreaming.

"Yo, Kise." A familiar voice greeted him. He turned paralyzed when he distinguished the tanned teen.

"Aominecchi!"

"Let's go to the rooftop." Before the Kise could respond, Aomine gripped his hand and dragged him along with him.

"Kise."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Come here." When the blonde sat closer to the tanned teen as told, the ace promptly lied on his lap.

"A.. Aominecchi! What are you.."

"Nothing feels greater than napping beneath the wind."

"Napping?" Kise's realization came too late, the ace has already fallen asleep on his lap. "Aominecchi, lunch time will be over soon." He said as he shook the sleeping teen. "Gee, I'm going back to class."

The blonde made an attempt to rise but he could not. His weight was yanking him down. He smiled and whispered. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

The ace murmured. "Just stay." His eyes dilated, a warm smile on his face.

_Just being with you makes me happy. I'm glad.._

* * *

"Kise-chin, Mine-chin." A tall purple-colored hair squatted as he fumbled for snacks in the wrapper. Kise was the first one to rouse. "You couple have been sleeping until the lessons ended." Then followed by Aomine.

"We're not couple!" They shouted. The giant simply continued to chew his snack.

"Anyway, Aka-chin told us to gather in the gym."

"Akashicchi? What happened?"

"He picked a new student as a first string member." He explained. "He's called the phantom player."

"Will he be joining us?"

"It seems so. I'll be going back now. Ciao~ Kise-chin, Mine-chin." As the giant left the rooftop, the ace has a challenging look.

"I can't wait! Let's go, Kise!"

"Okay!"

_No matter what, we'll stay together, won't we?  
_

* * *

The Generation of Miracles assembled in the gym. The rest of them caught no sight of a new player. Murasakibara and Midorima were waiting for something to happen. Aomine looked all over for the player but no luck.

Finally, Kise asked. "Akashicchi, where's the phantom player?"

"He is here, Ryouta."

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a pleasure to meet you." As he looked down, he saw a pale boy before him. In fact, he was standing there the whole time.

"Eh? Uaah! Since.. When?"

"I was here all the time." He answered.

The ace approached the boy. "Whoa, you have such a presence!" He offered him a handshake. "I'm Aomine Daiki, nice to meet ya!" Kuroko took his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

The captain clapped his hands.  
"That's enough for now. The couple and Tetsuya into the yellow team. Atsushi and Shintarou will be in the blue team with me. Now start practicing."

"The couple? We're not a co—" The ace was interrupted when the redhead sent a scissor flying past him.

"Daiki, are you opposing me?"

"N-no. I'll start practicing."

As they went to their positions, the phantom player was no longer in their vision. The blonde remained stunned in the court. "Where is he?" He did not pay attention to the basketball and..

"GUH!"

The ball impacted against his stomach, its speed was exceedingly quick. "It hurts!" He coughed. "Where did it come from?

"Ryouta, can you repeat the basic?

"Eh?"

"Am I not clear?" The redhead questioned as he raised his scissor. The blonde gulped and stammered.

"Uh, um.. N-never take your eyes off the ball."

"Run ten laps around the school."

"B-but!"

"Twenty laps."

"Huaa! I understand!" He cried and scurried outside.

* * *

After twenty laps of running, Kise returned to the gym to check to his team members. He did not see them, neither Aomine. "Strange, Aominecchi usually waits for me. But now where is he? Or maybe he has some errands." He turned his back when he heard a laughter.

"Haha, let's go to Maji." It was the ace walking together with the phantom player. He opened his mouth to shout.

"Aominecchi! Wait for me!" But he neglected him until the teal haired boy stopped him.

"Kise-kun, do you want to come along?"

"Yup!"

_Why is Aominecchi quiet?_

* * *

Aomine ordered a bountiful of burger to eat, Kuroko merely ordered vanilla milkshake and Kise did not order anything. The ace was puzzled when he noticed the phantom player only with a drink. "Are you just going to drink?"

"Yes."

"Tetsu, you should eat more, since you've been running around the court passing." Kise who was generally noisy, widened his eyes almost let out a gasp but kept silent.

_Aominecchi called Kurokocchi by his first name._

"Kise-kun, aren't you going to eat?"

The blonde laughed. "To be honest, I'm not hungry. I'll be going home, now." The blonde left without being held back. "I don't have to worry. Aominecchi is just being friendly, that's all."

_Then why does he have to call him by the first name?_

_I feel anxious.._


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: I'm SORRY! I know this is very, late T^T I AM SORRY! ;A; I have my stupid reason! OTL I can't access the internet. If you're wondering why I can review people's story it's because ;u; I used my mobile phone._

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no basuke._**

_**Warning :** You know the warning :3 /getskickedbyreaders Oogh! ;A; alright, Shounen-ai._

_I'm sorry orz  
_

_Ever since something goes wrong or there are misunderstanding between us, he will text me messages or even call me._

Kise gripped his mobile phone hard as he stared at the screen waiting for messages from the ace. Time passed by, yet there were still no message. He closed his eyes.

_**Tetsu**__, huh?_  
_  
You've never even called me by my first name.._  
_  
Why though?_

As his grip grew stronger, the side parts were broken. When he heard a crack, he opened his eyes and blinked. Apparently his screen has gone black. "Eh? EEEHHHH!? IT'S BROKEN!" He cried.

After he had calmed, he sighed. "I guess I overdid it. Now what do I do? I have to switch into a new one, which means I can't contact Aominecchi for the meantime."

"I'll just tell him tomorrow."

* * *

The sun had brightened the firmament, the blonde opened his eyes sluggishly and yawned. "Why didn't the alarm clock wake me? I guess I forgot to set it." He glanced at the time and blinked.

_.._

...

"AAAAAHHH! I'M LATE!" He cried. "No time to waste!" He immediately ascended from his bed and headed outside. As the door disclosed, familiar voices permeated his ears. The blonde sighted a tanned teen and a teal haired boy chatting together as they walk past him. He pursued his lips, unwilling to call their names.

_Why do I feel so.. Sad and angry?_

_Why am I following them..?_

He's just being nice to the new player. I knew why he's close, since Aominecchi is always interested in strong players and determined to compete against them. Despite his stature, I can already presume that he is a strong player Therefore.. He must be stronger than me.

_I'm envious.._

_I really am_

"Kise-kun, are you alright? You've been dazed." The blonde heard the voice and looked down. A teal haired boy was directly staring at him.

"Huh? WUAAAH! Kurokocchi, since when!?"

"I've been standing here and calling you the whole time."

"Heh!? Really!? I'm sorry!"

_His presence is unique too._

"Tetsu, come on! Let's go to 'our class'." A pair tanned hands laid on his shoulders and yanked him. The blonde did not utter any words and stood quietly as they ambled away.  
_  
Our class?_

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I have to go now. We will meet in the gym later."

_Why does it seem.. So unfair? They're classed together.._

_I don't know how to face Aominecchi if it stays like this._

_I don't know.._

* * *

The class was starting, the blonde leaned onto his arms which were stretched on the table. His mind was occupied with the ace and the new phantom player instead of the teacher's limitless explanations. He sighed.

_What makes him silent? Is it because of me? Am I a hindrance to him? I really don't want to believe that. I need to cool my head.. I must've thought all wrong.._

As the teacher exited the class, he deliberately went out and peeked into the ace's and the phantom player's class.

He looked inside everywhere but he sighted nor Aomine or Kuroko. He could not believe his eyes. His rate of heartbeat increased and his face expressed anxiety as the two seats were emptied.

_Maybe.. They went to the rooftop? But why would Kurokocchi go there too?_

..That can't be!

_Again, I've thought wrong. Why should I care? Why? It's just not fair anymore.._

_Am I really.. __**in love**__?_

_Am I..?  
_  
_It's painful. I want to ease this pain.._

_I.. should confess now and direct Kurokocchi's attention away from us while I act daffy._

The blonde walked up to the stairs and reached the rooftop's floor, but he did not open the door due to his rapid heartbeat. As he waited for himself to calm, a conversation permeated his ears. He leaned against the door and heeded.

"Aomine-kun, ditching class is not good."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I'm going back to class."

"Nope, you can't."

"You're very heavy, please get off my lap."

"No."

_Before I even reach this location, I can already perceive them here.. But why does Kurokocchi let him do whatever things to him? I should be the one who's there._

His hand instantly pushed the lever handle jolting outside. As he stepped outside and notices the eyes by the two boys. He was immediately consternated by his previous action. He could not bring himself to say anything. The phantom player broke the silence by prodding his elbow onto the ace's stomach. He winced and eventually withdrew from his lap. Kuroko stood and smiled at the blonde. "Ah, Kise-kun. I did not expect to meet you here."

"Y-yeah."

"Hm, I should now return to class. I'll see you two in the gym later." Before he even leaves, he had already disappeared from their sights.

The tanned teen then rose from the floor and began to walk toward the door, uttering no words and leaving him all alone. Kise gripped his hand before he could enter the building. "Aominecchi!"

"What? Get your dirty hand off me."

_Why is he.. stern? What mistake did I make?_

The blonde reluctantly released his hand and asked. "Why are you.. So distant from me? Tell me what I did wrong."

"You can just shut your mouth and get away from me. As I said, I hate the weak."

_I'm weak..?  
_  
"Midorimacchi and—"

"No, they're different.. Unlike you, you're very weak. And stop exasperating me about your problems. Leave Tetsu and me the heck alone." The ace took his leave and slammed the door.

_I was rejected before I could confess..  
_

_I can already predict this from the beginning, because I've known that you're in love with him, yet I always push the doubts and undesirable truths. Our bonds are only an illusion, huh..? We can't stay in touch anymore, and that __**something special**__ you told me has vanished just like that  
_

_It's not anyone's fault, I'm just weak._

_It hurts_

_Huh..?_

Tears were falling from his eyes. "Why am I.. Crying?" He wiped away those tears, however, the drops of tears did not cease no matter how many times he tried to obliterate them. "Stop crying.."

_But I can't..  
_  
The sky began to pour, drenching the blonde. His uniform were soaked in rain yet, he cared not and stayed under the rain. He lifted his head up and closed his eyes.

_Only rain that wants to erase these tears.._

While his eyes were shut, he could pictured the times the ace and him had spent together but they were slowly changing. The pictures of him were replaced with the phantom player.  
_  
No.._

_No!_

He widened his eyes and found himself kneeling down on the wet floor with his hands. Every drop of rain felt heavy to his ears, the ace's voice resonated in his mind.

_**Unlike you, you're very weak**_

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Why am I weak? Why is everything an illusion?"

_It hurts so much inside_


	4. Chapter 4

**QwQ H-hello there! X'D I was told to clean my battleship(my room) so I couldn't upload. xD Well, that's not really all though, but ah well~ ;A; I hope this chapter is worth.. I apologize OTL**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning : Shounen-ahai~**

**Happy reading xD**

* * *

The school bell rang as the rain had ceased, Kise was to join the practice in the gym, yet he refused to leave the rooftop. Meaning, he would encounter the 'twos', He does not want to see them, he was afraid he might see that** image**.

**Yes, them together.**

It was painful for him. He was immediately rejected and now his heart is utterly shattered. How could the friendship be mend?

The door creaked, exposing a purple giant. He was munching his snacks as he lazily walked toward the blonde. "Kise-chin, Aka-chin wants us to gather in the gym now. Murasakibara merely stuffed his mouth with chips and left.

Kise did not move an inch, until he receive a message from the captain. _'Ryouta, I am certain that Atsushi told you to come. If you do not arrive, my scissor will taste your skin._' Of course, he had to come.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late." The blonde tried his best not to quaver. He could not afford to put on his usual daffy face, he knew if he does, tears would trickle once more.

Kuroko was the only one who greeted him. "Hello, Kise-kun."

"Where's Ao—"

Despite the rejection, he was still unable to elude from that habit.

"What's wrong?"

"Kise-kun?"

"It's nothing at all. Didn't he have something to discuss?"

"Oh, you're too late. The discussion has already ended." Bountiful of large boulders struck Kise's head. He will definitely be slaughtered by the two razors. "The discussion was about a 'competition' next week." That did nothing but oppress him further.

_Because..  
_  
"Oi, Tetsu! Where have you been?" The blonde immediately recognized the voice.

"Sorry, I'm going now."

_We won't be working together.. I will stay on the bench, watching you while holding back my tears.  
_  
The copycat bumped into a strong small figure and fell. "Ryouta, are you okay?" Kise thought his captain was going castigate him for missing the discussion, instead, he was beneficially offering him a hand. Kise only nodded and took his hand.

By the time he had ascended from the ground, he began to spread his feet to run expeditiously. Akashi knew what his intention were and ceased him. "It's not an appropriate weather to run home with a retro jersey. Wear this." He took off the jacket he used and veiled the blonde. "I shall transport you there. Come now."

Kise sat on the back seat of the car, clutching onto his captain's jacket. Although Akashi was driving, he could see him clearly by the reflection of the mirror. His golden eyes laid constant tears. He wanted to wipe his tears away. However, he **could not**. He can only utter his name and encourage him, nothing exceeding. "Ryouta, sitting back and watching is not an option, create an attempt." The blonde solely nodded to look like he understood. They reached their destination shortly. The redhead glanced at him and spoke softly before letting him exit his car. "Please remember."

The blonde stood, watching the car leaving swiftly. Then, he remembered, Akashi's jacket was still along with him. Unfortunately, he was unable to return it for he has already left. Despite the circumstance, his fingers were reluctant to release it, still clutching onto it as if it was a good luck charm.

His mind was haze. However, a peculiar voice resonated a familiar statement and extinguished the fog that obstructed the path.

_**Sitting back and watching is not an option, create an attempt.  
**_  
_It was..  
_

_Akashi's_

He wiped away his tears and grinned.

_That's right, if I become strong enough, I can be together with Aominecchi again.. And he will call my name._

"I will start practicing, I will become strong!"

He has made a giant flame. A great determination. He was set to do anything to achieve them.

* * *

Kise entered the gym just as the time the school opened, in fact, it was overly early. Yet he insisted to practice. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how the ace plays as he dribbled the ball.

_Right.. To left.. Crossover  
_  
"Hrrrgghh.. Right to left and— Whoa!" Apparently, the ball had already dropped before the copycat could catch and subsequently fell. "Oww!" The ace's speed of playing was beyond him. He knew what he should do, he needed to improve his speed and it would take some time. Though, a week is such a short time. He did not lose hope. He believe he is able use the time wisely. He rose back and grabbed the ball and dunked. Each time he dunks, he successfully copied various types of movement except for Aomine's, that is.

He had successfully scored a number points. That kept the blonde's determination stronger to practice. When he was about to push down the ball. The bell chimed. "Challenge accepted-ssu!" He dashed toward the door and scurried to his classroom.

Fortunately, he made it in the precise time. The blonde sighed in relief. "Fuahh, a close one. But I'll have to be faster next time."

_Faster.._

While the members of basketball were practicing. The copycat purposely made mistakes, to have his training added. "Ryouta, your training will be quadrupled. You will run around the school twenty times." Kise smiled and thought of it as an opportunity. Before leaving, he handed the jacket his captain had lent him to him and grinned daffily. "Akashicchi, thank you for lending your jacket."

"Keep it."

"Eh?"

"I demand you to keep it." The blonde was puzzled. Why would he demand him to keep?

"Oh, um.. Okay. I'll see you later then, Akashicchi!" He waved his hand as he ran outside.

"Ryouta.."

* * *

_Every step I take, I remember those days we used to be. No, I can't reminisce.. I must put them aside. I must be strong enough._

_I must!_

_I must be faster!_

Surprisingly, he managed to run some laps in a brief time. However, he was exhausted. He was unable make a speedy pace for the meantime. He had to jog. "Insu..fficient.. stamina." He panted. "I can.. do it!"

He entered the gym continued his training menu until the evening. Despite his body that was sweating heavily. He still tends to do more, but could not when he heard his captain's voice. "That's enough. Resume your training tomorrow." The redhead stood beside the door and crossed his arms as his crimson eyes fixed at the blonde.

"B-but!"

"Are you opposing me, Ryouta?"

"O-of course not! Why would I?"

"Then, come here." He had no choice, a scissor would be sent flying at him if he refuse.

"Okay.. But, where are we going?"

"My house. If you dare to protest or question, my scissor will speak for you."

_Too late to refuse.._

* * *

"Akashicchi, when can I go home?"

"You will sleep here for the night."

"Eeeh!? I can't! There's school tomorrow."

"Do you know what day it is, Ryouta?"

"Umm.. Err.." The blonde stuttered and began twiddling his fingers.

"It is the day just before a holiday."

Kise widened his eyes in consternation. "Saturday..?"

_Then.. There is only a day before the competition?_

_That's impossible for me.._

_The time is scarce.._

"The competition will initiate on Friday."

His sadness eventually perished. He smiled in relief. "That's good to hear."

"You will rest at once." There was only one bed in the room, a king sized bed. Apparently, they will share the bed. "You are not to oppose my order, Ryouta."

"Akashicch—"

"Would you like my scissor to make you sleep?"

"Nooooo! I'll sleep! No scissor, Akashicchi! I'll sleep!"

"Good."

Akashi then lied on the bed and faced the copycat's sleeping face. As he brushed his soft blond hair with his fingers, he whispered his name.

_Ryouta.. You don't know.._

* * *

**How is it? XD I'll explain why Akashi couldn't do in the next chapter. Reviews will be very appreciated. Ciao~ XP  
**

**ryuichii**


	5. Chapter 5

**_OAO P-people! I LOVE YOUU! *tries to kiss* /getskicked_**

**_Hahaw X3 Please excuse me. I know this is a short chapter orz and lame there is many typos, I guess e_e .. There is a bit of MuraMido, only a bit :3 and a hint of a pairing which is clearly obvious. I update Shattered before The Wandering Shadow first_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_**

**_Warning : Unbeta-ed, Shonen-ai._**

**_C: Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_You don't know how frustrated I've been. I've been wanting to kiss you, I've been wanting to hold you in my arms, I've been wanting to cut your feelings toward him, sadly I can't. I couldn't hurt you; I don't want to hurt you. If I were to do something inappropriate, you would be constantly crying of frustration and thinking: How to love? When I don't love him? I love Aominecchi._

_Despite how much he hurt you, you couldn't get over him. Your heart still lingers in his. You don't want to yield on him. Why are you so blind?_

_I gave you an advice to do everything you can until very that day. And you will once again be rejected. It is the only way how you can break from him and come to me.. The ominous way.. And now, you are preparing to do everything for him. You tended to do more back then.. It was according to my plan, but I stopped you. I just couldn't bear to see you like that._

_I won't be seeing you unless reach to me. I know I'm at fault. I hope you'll forgive my foolishness, Ryouta.._

* * *

"Nnnhh." Kise stretched his arms as he rose from the bed. "What time is it— EH!?" His mouth were opened when his eyes caught the clock. "It's that late!? I must practice now! Where's Akashicchi? Eee, no time to waste!" The blonde took a scrap paper and a pen and wrote a departure letter, then left.

Akashi emerged from the other room and picked the paper. He read the letter and gritted his teeth. His hands promptly tore it. It was torn, like a puzzle which can never be cemented.

"I wish this could end instantly."

* * *

A lilac haired giant fumbled into a big pack of snack and shoved it inside his mouth, munching them blithely. "Waah, this snack tastes good too. Mido-chin, can we go to the convenience store?"

An emerald teen pushed his glasses nonchalantly. "You've eaten abundant quantity of snack nanodayo. It's not like I care though. Anyway, let's go. I need to buy my lucky item to overcome my bad luck as soon as possible nanodayo."

"Are? Isn't that Kise-chin?" Murasakibara pointed at the blonde who was playing basketball. He noticed and waved at them.

"Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! Good morning! Wanna play basket together?"

"Hmph, if you insist."

"Eeh? I didn't insi—"

"Shut up!" Midorima yelled.

* * *

Murasakibara lied on the bench sluggishly, waiting for the twos to finish. He shut his eyes and received a sudden yell from the emerald teen. "Wake up nanodayo!"

"Mido-chin's finished already? That's fast."

"Shut up. Let's go already nanodayo!"

"Yaay~ Bye-bye, Kise-chin."

"See you tomorrow, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi!" The blonde grinned and waved them a goodbye.

As they walked, the giant noticed the number one shooter was abruptly sweating profusely and breathless. It was scarce for him to sweat such way. "Mido-chin?" called Murasakibara. He was muttering under his breath.

"I know certainly that Gemini's rank is the first nanodayo. However, Kise is beyond my expectation. It's very odd. I deem we should ask Akashi nanodayo." He pushed up his glasses and spoke. "What are you waiting for, Murasakibara? Do you not want to come?"

"Mido-chin, wait. Your glasses are fogged." The lilac haired giant slipped Midorima's glasses into his hands and wiped them.

"O-oi! I can't see! Give them back nanodayo!"

"Your hair is also messy." When his fingers was about to brush his hair. The emerald teen immediately withdrew as he retrieved his glasses. There was an intense color red on his cheeks.

"S-shut up! Don't touch me nanodayo!" He darted away.

"Mido-chiiiin, wait for mee~"

Murasakibara bought a mountain as usual and Midorima bought his lucky item from the store. "Well then, since I have obtained my lucky item, I will head home now nanodayo."

"Eh? Didn't Mido-chin want to visit Aka-chin?" The lilac haired giant asked.

The emerald teen swiftly faced the other way. "I didn't say that! I'm going home nanodayo!"

"But Mido-chin's house is on the other direction. You're heading toward the direction Aka-chin's house is." He mumbled. "I'll come along too then~"

Midorima clicked his tongue. "P-persistent."

_Ding dong_

A doorbell was pushed by a taped index finger, which conspicuously belongs to the emerald teen. The lilac haired giant leaned against the wall, opening the last packet of snack. "Haven't you had enough of those?"

"Noo, Mido-chin. I still want more."

Before Midorima could respond, the door opened, revealing a tired redhead. "Yes, what is it? Shintarou, Atsushi." The emerald teen froze at their unusually pissed captain. The giant looked the other way and while continuing to munch his snack.

"Enter." Akashi demanded. They reluctantly entered and sat on the royal couch. "Spill it. What did you see?" Midorima did not dare to answer and intend to leave them unanswered until his state recovers, however his plan annihilated when the giant promptly answered with a calm and sluggish voice. "He's had a one-on-one with Kise-chin. After that, Mido-chin was sweating lavishly."

"Well, Shintarou? Elucidate."

"A-alright."

Midorima prosperously managed to interpret without missing anything he know. The atmosphere turned even more atrocious. "Thank you, Shintarou, Atsushi. You may leave now." Those were order, the two were aware and immediately left his house.

They unintentionally waived gap between the wall and door. Akashi glanced into the gap and bit his lips. He abruptly shoved the door and slowly took one step down the stairs. His crimson eyes widened soon. "What..?"

_Not yet.. I must not.. I must not stop __**him**_

This is what I plan, isn't it?

Midorima massaged his temple as he stood beside the giant. "Certainly, there is something peculiar nanodayo." Murasakibara pointed behind the glass of a fast food restaurant. A teal haired boy and a tanned teen was sitting together. Who are known as the phantom player and the Teikou's ace; their teammates.

"Kuro-chin and Mine-chin is eating at Maji Burger. Wanna ask them, Mido-chin?"

The emerald teen took a brief look then folded his arms. "I have no interest on going in there. Anyway, there isn't any edible drink there nanodayo." The giant nodded composedly.

"Okay."

Unexpectedly, the door disclosed. a teal hairedboy walked upon Midorima and asked. "Midorima-kun, why aren't you coming in? Where's Murasakibara-kun?"

"What?" The teen was struck by an immediate puzzle. He turned around and found nothing but breeze. "I don't know, don't ask me nanodayo."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Hmph, it's not like I'd a choice. I'll stay, only for a short time nanodayo."

Kuroko returned to his seat as Midorima sat beside Aomine. "Yo," the tanned teen munched his burgers. "Mi.. dori.." He muttered only syllables, there was no ending until the phantom player punched his back the way he does the passes. "Ma!" He choked.

"Talking with your mouth full is impolite." He chided.

"Oww ow! I get it, I get it! "

"Aside from that, there's something I need to discuss with you as a teammate." Midorima's voice was stern as he stated which apprehended their full attention.

The phantom player asked. "What is it, Midorima-kun?"

"Kise is inconceivably strange."

The ace was the initial to act. "I'm in a hurry, gotta go home." He grabbed his bag and left. The phantom player watched him perish before looking back at the emerald teen again.

"What makes you think he's strange, Midorima-kun?"

"**He beat me**."

* * *

**Reviews will gladly be appreciated XD and, It would be great if you can tell me how I can improve my story :'3  
**

**ryuichii**


End file.
